chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Ashton
Christopher Ashton was a male Mobian Labrador who was born in Knothole . Ever since the arrival of the Humans in mid-3234, he has had the fascination of going to Earth . Eventually, he gets his wish. He is the protagonist of the story Welcome Home.''' Biography Early Childhood Christopher Ashton was born to Katherine and Murray Ashton in 3212 in the city of Mobotropolis . He was born during the Great War , a conflict that was spread throughout most of the continent involving the Overlanders . Ashton's childhood in the city was a protective one. His mother wanted to watch out for him as his father was off fighting in the war. He saw little of his father during that war's duration, much like other kids that he knew in the city. He was luckier than most when he discovered he had successfully held the Badlands against the Overlanders along with the rest of the Royal Armed Forces. Things were thought safe after the victory in the War, but Robotnik's coup changed that for millions of people who fled for their lives. Once again, the Ashtons would be lucky and make it all the way to Knothole, which they called the Old City. They were able to set up in this ancient settlement and live a relatively normal life. After seeing the horrors of war, Murray decided never to go back to fight again. He would stay by his family from then on. This did leaps and bounds to improve his son's behavior. Ashton was very much loving of his parents, and the lack of a father figure was something that he longed for during the war. Christopher was 12 years old when he first arrived in Knothole. Strangely unlike other citizens of the city, he didn't hate Robotnik outright. He never said much about this even though explaining why. Christopher explained his stance of non-hate through the reasoning that something happened Robotnik's life that made him the way he was. He believed that the Doctor could be changed back in a way. Though his ideas were noble in a time of blind hate, they were not welcome so soon after the massacre. Teenage and Educational Years Ashton was taught alongside other children in the education centers around Knothole. Though they were not the same as the higher-tech schools that were back in Mobotropolis, now named Robotropolis in honor of its new overlord, Ashton, as well as the children of Knothole had access to something that not even the old capital had - complete access to the knowledge banks that were aboard the colony ships that brought their ancestors here. Knothole was once the first settlement for the Humans that called themselves the Terra Novans. This was the city of his Namesakes - the family that took in his ancestors and gave them their names, in his case, the Ashtons. Christopher learned history in this city, mostly that of Mobius, but there was one thing that he always wanted to know more about - Earth. Ashton pored throughout the computers and books. He saw stories about the Humans and how they rose from caves to starships. He learned about famous Humans in history such as Columbus, DaVinci, Hawking, and many many others. He also learned about locations. There were some that stood out in his mind, but one city stood out. He had heard the stories in the books about it, a metropolis called New York . He thought that anyone there would be able to make it given they worked hard enough and made the right connections. Ashton fell in love with the idea of the city, though most of his favorite pictures of the city were taken in the 1900s, which was about 1300 years ago. He had pictures all around his room, and even went out as a 1930s era gangster for Halloween, though not many people understood his costume choice. He attended Knothole University and majored in history, specializing in Mobian history. To him, studying the Humans was something he loved, but was more of a side hobby. Though after his graduation, he regretted his choice. He wanted to keep the memory of the Humans, and indeed his Namesakes, alive and well. The thing that kept him up at night was that all known records of Human History vanised after 2290, the year that the Lost Million came to Mobius and his ancestors evolved rapidly. Nobody knew the state of Earth. Nobody know whether Earth was still there. Many Mobians dismissed the idea that their ancestors even came from Earth, insisting that they evolved on the planet by themselves. Ashton sought to show the truth, but could never get a chance until 3234. After the arrival of the [[UNSC Indomitable|UNSC Indomitable]] and the subsequent building of the Jumpgate . Then he realized he had a chance to find the answers he sought. He wanted to go to Earth. Earthbound Of course, the notion that a young Mobian man would want to leave his family so suddenly concerned his parents. Murray and Katherine were confused by his desire to leave. Christopher said that he wanted answers, and wanted to make his way in a brand new environment. His father would try to dissuade him using examples of Human cruelty in the past. Christopher fought back against his father by mentioning the existence of the Cobar Concentration Camp , a place that was built by Mobians to hold Overlander prisoners of war. It was the only one that was publically known about. Cobar was a mark of Mobian society that nobody liked to acknowledge, and it proved that Mobians were very much capable of being just as cruel. Murray of course didn't mean everything he said. He, alongside Katharine simply wanted their son to stay with him, but later realized that he left his own home growing up to see the world. With this in mind, he changed his mind. Not only was Christopher given permission to go, his father gave him a ticket that he had purchased himself for his son. With that, he began packing. Ashton's trip began a few days later as the flight was ready to leave for Earth. On the shuttle, he met another Mobian, Alistair Ibkis , a raccoon also from Knothole. Unlike Ashton though, he was heading to Toronto, which was located in Canada. Ashton accidentily confused the country with Nova Kanada on Mobius. Together, the two friends travelled to Earth and had their first experience of this new culture aboard a space station known as Rassalov. Personality Ashton was a very curious young man. He was always trying to find the answer to everything and learn about the world around him. He was also interested in the ancient things of the world, especially those not of Mobian origin. His affinity for Humanity was because of the simple lack of history that has occured between colonization of Mobius and the present date. He is fiercely proud of his heritage as his parents were able to procure a lineage all the way back to their Namesakes - the Humans who they were named after. This may play into his love for the species as it was the original Ashtons that gave his family a love for exploration. Despite this, he is naive at times. Even after hearing descriptions of Earth, he does not want to know any specifiecs as it may spoil his surprise. Also, living a sheltered life after the coup may have made him blissfully ignorant at times. He's not a bad person though as he is very polite to others, even Humans. He is very friendly as well, able to forge a bond with another person he likes within minutes of meeting them. Trivia *Christopher is the second civilian protagonist mentioned in the Chaos Chronicles. The first was Tara Langlois. *He is the first Mobian civilian to have a story. *He shares a first name with Chris O'Connor. List of Appearances *Welcome Home Category:Character Category:Mobian Category:Mobius Category:Earth